I've Moved On, Haven't I?
by NaturalDisaster5012
Summary: Story hasnt officially started yet. Everything is explained in Chapter one which is short so please check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, I know some people just skip over the a/n but please read mine because it is an explanation--_**

_**A/N: I broke my finger awhile ago and am typing with a very annoying splint on. So what I wanted to do was give everyone my summary and see if it is worth writing based on the reviews I get while my finger is healing so I can type and therefore update a lot faster. Here is the summary; mind you it will be up to a week before I can actually type full speed. If I get insanely bored I might start it, but it is not likely because of exams and stuff which are coming up.**_

**_Background/Summary: Jude is 20 and in college. Tommy left and hasn't talked to her since he left for Montana. Jude is in Ny for college and put her music on hold until she gets her degree. She still hangs out at the G-Major located in Ny and records every once in awhile but no one pushes her. Jude knows she will never forget about Tommy but decided to move on. She has dated a few guys and got in some serious relationships but she hasn't really been there mentally while around them. She now lives in a house owned by a new friend Alex. Alex's family owns the house and Jude, along with a girl Brittany rent. Alex lives there too and goes to the same college. The three of them became really great friends. Jude loves college life. She takes her work seriously but it does help having people who care about her there. Spied is gone, Kat is gone, Jamie is gone, Dad is gone, Mom is gone. She stopped talking to Sadie when she went to college because once Sadie found out about the feelings Jude had for Tommy, they got in a fist fight and Sadie broke Jude's nose and Sadie needed stitches in her head. But it was most of the verbal abuse that tore Jude apart. _**"You Slut, You Whore It's all your fault, etc." **_Kwest decided to be a supportive friend and moved to Ny also, (he never started out with Sadie) he figured he would help Jude out and he needed to start somewhere where he wasn't a producer in Tommy's shadow. Kwest loved Tommy like a brother but once he saw Jude cry Kwest wanted to bash his face in. Jude's producer however was Chaz, and they were getting pretty close themselves. Also, Shay and Jude have become friends. Now Jude is a few weeks away from turning 21 and didn't really think anything of it but Tommy decided to pay her a visit. Will he lose his nerve? How will she react to them? Do they have a chance? How many more times can Jude's heart be broken before giving in? I intend to push the limits with this story!_**

_**Total Jommy fan, you just need to get past the drama first. Lol. But honestly, how boring would the story be if they were just together and always happy?**_

**_Just so you know I love the idea of using other guys to make Tommy jelous so if Jude starts dating some other guys dont worry, have faith. lol._**

**_The story will be in various POV's which will be announced in the beginning of each chapter._**

_**Thank you, now review! Or I won't write the story**_

_**--JFVSH**_


	2. Wasn't Expecting That

**1. Wasn't Expecting That**

"**Okay dude, it's all done. Don't forget to call me if you need anything okay? I am heading back home; just take care of her would you?"-Tommy asked the man standing in front of him. The man nodded and gave a 'thanks' look to Tommy. Tommy just nodded in understanding. He had finished up his "business" in Montana and was now headed back to Canada. _a/n you will find out what was up with that little girl in the finale later, which is the "business" just incase you didn't catch that _Tom Quincy turned around and couldn't wait to get home. He couldn't wait to see one person in particular, Jude. **

_**And we go to Ny.**_

**Jude Harrison woke up early one morning. It was a Wednesday and she had classes. She was in her third year of college in New York and she hadn't talked to Tommy since she was screaming his name as he drove away. She decided to move on even though she knew he would always be in her heart. She now lived with a guy (Alex) who owns the house and her new best friend (Brittany). Alex was the next Jamie to her; he was always there for her and seemed to always know what she needed, and best of all; he hated Sadie, understood about her and her family problems, and would never dream of dating Brittany (like the whole Kat and Jamie thing). The three of them were really close, even though Jude was still Jude, Alex was a surfer kind of guy, and Brittany was the Cheer Squad Captain. Alex was tall, thin, and had blonde hair which he either spiked up or just put it in a flip, Brittany was small and thin with short brown hair with blonde highlights. So, back to Jude's Day:**

**Jude woke up and lazily went in to take a shower. Alex had a bathroom in his room and Brittany was away for the week at a dance competition. Jude stripped off her shorts and sweat-shirt and got under the hot liquid. It burned at first but she needed it to wake her up; she couldn't get through the day without her hot shower and (since she moved to the states) Starbucks. If she was totally running late she would make her own coffee but there was no way she could go without caffeine. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She made her was across the hallway and into her room. After picking out faded jeans and a white beater with a black bra she was ready for class. She stepped out of her room and almost directly into Alex who had his hand up in a fist like he was about to knock. "Wasn't sure if you were up yet, ready to get coffee?"-Alex asked. Jude and Alex walk to the Starbucks down the road almost everyday for coffee and then back home before class. "Yeah, I'm ready." Jude replied softly. She was still tired. They walked to get their coffee and were headed back home. Jude ran inside once they reached the house again and grabbed her book bag and some pop tarts, never losing track of her coffee. She ran outside as a black Porsche pulled up and the guy inside started honking the horn.**

**Guy: Jude, Alex c'mon guys I don't feel like getting yelled at by Fitzpatrick again. She already hates me because I am not as perfect as my sister. Can I please get there on time for once!**

**Jude (getting in the passenger side): Aw. Ken. Sorry but the daily trip for coffee was a little delayed this morning. But we come bearing gifts.**

**Jude handed Ken a frappochino. They made sure they always got one for him whenever they were going to be late. He loved those things. Ken drove Jude and Alex to class everyday. Alex and Ken were best friends; Ken was a preppy guy with dark brown hair which he always had in a flip. Ken was a guy you could trust and Jude liked that. He liked her too, hint hint. Ken was a total playboy but seemed to have a little more than a thing for Jude. The only one that knew about this however was Alex; and vise versa. Alex was into Jude, a lot.**

**Alex (climbing in the back): Calm down _Junior. a/n hint hint to all you Wildfire fans _We don't care if you get in trouble or not; out class doesn't start till half an hour after yours.**

**Ken: 1. don't bring my dad into this with the whole Junior thing. 2. Why do I drive you guys, let around hang out with you?**

**Jude was giggling the whole time, thankfully because Alex mumbled: I can guess why and it has nothing to do with me.**

**Ken (turned around and glared at him)**

**Jude: Aw. Poor Kenny. (She leaned over and kissed his cheek) I'm sorry I will stop laughing.**

**Ken turned to her and gave her a thanks look. As he did so Jude started laughing hysterically. Jude: (in between laughs) i-am-so-sorry-but-your-face-was-hillarious!**

**Ken put the car in reverse and drove over to campus. They all went their separate ways to their classes.**

_**Back to Tommy.**_

**The whole time he was away he saw her eyes glowing and pleading his to come back. Now that he was on his way home he saw them happy and excited to see him. You could tell he was fantasizing. Jude was going to flip but he was determined to make it work with her; even if they just became friends which is what he really wanted for when he got back (at first anyway). He walked into G-Major. He had talked to Darius who agreed to give him his job back. Everyone was busy running around, even Jared, the new producer. He got Tommy's slack and Kwest's since he moved to Ny with Jude. Kwest was there however, picking up some papers. Well, actually runny around frantic with a stack of papers in his hand. When Kwest caught Tommy's eye he stopped in his tracks and dropped the papers. Luckily they went down with a thud and didn't really move instead of flying everywhere. Tommy strutted over to Kwest and picked up the papers. Kwest was still struck but was able to get some words out. "What the HELL are you doing back?"**

**Tommy: Glad to know I was missed. I came to get my job back, and maybe get some of my friends back too.**

**Kwest: You know we will be aiight once you work at it but there is no way in hell you have a chance with Jude if that's what you are getting at.**

**Tommy: I just need to talk to her.**

**Kwest: Good luck with that, considering you don't know where she is. And there is no way in hell I am telling you. You know what you did to her man? It's not even the fact that you left her, yeah she was heartbroken but her family fell apart man. She hasn't talked to her dad in god knows how long, her mom said she was going on her honeymoon and never came back, and her and Sadie got in a huge fight, over _you_. Sadie broke Jude's nose and Sadie needed stitches in her head. They haven't spoken since. You are so lucky she had other shoulders than yours to cry on. I don't know what she would have done if Chaz and I weren't here, she probably would be all cut up and shit.**

**Tommy: Whoa whoa woah, what? Chaz, what the hell does Chaz have to do with all this?**

**Tommy was getting angry.**

**Kwest: Chaz came to help out with producing after you left and he and Jude got close. He's with her now actually. Not in a dating kind of way but he is where she is. And that's where I am going; college that is. She's in college now and doing great. (pause) See ya!**

**Kwest started to walk away but Tommy grabbed his arm.**

**Tommy: What! But I asked for my job back here so I could be with her!**

**Kwest: That's too bad man, 'cause I am on my way back _home, _my new home, and I really don't want to see you near Jude. I am actually going to do you a favor and not tell Jude I saw you here. So why don't you just go back to wherever the hell you were hiding and stay there. Because Jude doesn't need you anymore. No one. needs you. anymore.**

**Kwest was really getting irritated and was getting in Tommy's face. Tommy didn't loosen his grip so Kwest tugged his arm out of the grasp and started walking to the door. Tommy followed in a hurry pace.**

**Tommy: She needs to know why I left! Please just tell me where to find her!**

**Tommy was now pleading and basically one step away from going down to his knees.**

**Kwest (looked at Tommy): I swear to god if you hurt her again I will never take pity on you again and just beat you to a fricken pulp and you of all people should know I can. You were always right next to me in a fight.**

**Tommy (smiled): Thanks man, so where is she?**

**Kwest (smiled): New York, go buy your ticket and we will head over together. Just don't act all jealous. Most of her friends are guys. But they are good guys. Chaz too.**

**Tommy: Alright, let me just go and talk to Darius, you think he can transfer me there too?**

**Kwest: Why don't you see how things go with Jude first?**

**Tommy: Yeah, your probably right man. Thanks again.**

**Kwest: Yeah Yeah.**

**They got on their flight to Ny. Kwest had his car waiting there so he wouldn't disturb Jude during classes or anything. They climbed into Kwest's Mustang and drove over to his apartment. It was getting late and they were both tired. Kwest set everything up for Tommy in the guest room. They drifted off to sleep in their separate rooms, both dreaming about the same thing; Jude's reaction to seeing Tommy. How much Kwest wanted to witness this fiasco he needed to work tomorrow. He needed to work with Chaz on an artist they shared and what not. Tommy had his viper sent over and should be there by the morning. They way Kwest could go to work and everything without worrying about Tommy.**

_**Meanwhile…**_

**Ken drove Jude and Alex home and when they got there they saw Brittany's Lexus in the driveway and figured she was back early. They thanked Ken for the ride and invited him inside but he needed to get back. They waved as he drove away. Then Alex turned to Jude, "Well, if Brittany is home it was either really bad or really good because she loves traveling for dance. She wouldn't just come home early, ready to face whatever it is she has to dish out?"**

**Jude (smiled): Please I am a girl; girl talk is what we do. The question is are you ready?**

**Alex started laughing and put an arm around her shoulders. They walked into the house together to find Brittany and her boyfriend, Mike, sitting at the table eating left-over Chinese food and laughing. This was unusual because usually when Mike was over and they were alone Jude was either scarred or Alex had to cover her eyes for her, so that she wouldn't be. When Brittany and Mike realized they weren't alone Brittany jumped up to hug Jude. "Hey guys. How were things while I was gone?"**

**Jude: Fine, what are you doing home so early? I thought you loved traveling for dance?**

**Britt: I do but a girl on the other team dropped out because she hurt her ankle and didn't tell anyone. I felt bad but we decided to just come home because Andrea had an exam or something coming up and since we weren't dancing she wanted to get back. Might as well anyway, I hate winning by default. I like to prove myself ya know?**

**Jude: Yeah I know. Well I have class again tomorrow so I will see you guys later. Night Mike!**

**Mike: Night Jude!**

**Jude went into her room and changed into her normal shorts and sweatshirt. She drifted into sleep and when she heard her alarm ring it was way too early.**

**Jude got up and did all of her normal routines, along with Alex and Brittany who decided to get coffee with her this morning. Ken drove over to pick them up as usual. Brittany didn't go because she didn't have classes on Thursday. Jude walked into the large classroom and took her normal seat in the back. The teacher began speaking. They had a test today so Jude was busy looking her notes for the last minute.**

_**At Kwest's Apartment**_

**Tommy stretched out on the bed. Then he realized where he was and where he needed to be today. He got up and found a note that Kwest left for him. It read:**

_Yo Tom,_

_Jude has class today at like 11 and the_

_Campus is at 123 Degrassi AVE. She has_

_Math today and only one class._

_I left for work and will call you later, just don't_

_Make an ass out of yourself got it? Or embarrass_

_Jude. Give her time if she explodes._

_--Kwest_

**Tommy chuckled to himself and got dressed. He went outside to find his beautiful Viper sitting in the hallway with a receipt and note saying what number to call if he found any problems and what not. He drove to the campus area and noticed everyone should still be in class; it was only 11:10 so he decided to find her classroom. He asked on girl who walked by and was surprised by what she said.**

**Tommy: Excuse me can you point me in the direction of the Math room?**

**Girl: Oh my god! You're…**

**Tommy flinched realizing that he picked the wrong girl to ask: Yeah, I know. Little Tommy Q from Boyz Attack! Can you do me a favor and keep it low because I really don't want to attract anyone.**

**Girl: Oh, really? Cool I guess. I was going to say Tom Quincy the most awesome producer I ever heard of. I love almost every single one of your artists.**

**Tommy was really surprised, yet flattered.**

**Girl: My name is Brittany by the way (yes, Jude's friend Brittany) and the Math building is that way. (she said pointing to the right). Which teacher are you looking for? Because I am headed that way too, I need to talk to a friend.**

**Tommy: Um. _Tommy's thoughts: should I tell her. If she heard about our relationship in the tabloids she might get giddy or something. Then again she could be a friend of Jude's. C'mon Tom pull yourself together. It's not that big of a deal. Just tell her. _I don't know the teacher's name but I am looking for Jude Harrison.**

**Britt (who never knew about the relationship between them): Oh, I am going to talk to her friend Mike, they have the same class. I think the teachers name is Madonia or something like that. You wanna follow?**

**Tommy: Sure _Tommy's thoughts: god I really hope that Mike guy isn't her boyfriend or even trying anything on her. Wait man, keep your cool. Kwest said most of her FRIENDS are guys. No sweat. God, she's walking away, I gotta catch up _**

**Britt (as she walks quickly toward the building): So, how do you know Jude? She's never mentioned you. And I would have remembered if she did because I would have yelled that she knew you and never introduced me. Like I said, I love your word and Jude knew that.**

**Tommy: I, uh, am an old friend. I just hope she doesn't flip when she sees me. I kind of just left without a word.**

**Britt (suddenly stopped walking and turned to look at him): Where you two dating or something because I am getting this strange 'I love Jude' vibe. And when you say 'I hope she doesn't flip when she sees me' it sounds more than just a platonic or even friend/friend relationship. What did you do to my best friend?**

**Tommy didn't know what to say: I, uh, um. I…cared…about her? (he said it as more of a question than a statement. But why should he tell her best friend he loved her before he actually told _her? _He thought back to the night he left) _a/n I changed it a little bit to my satisfaction hehe _**

_**Jude: Hey I thought you weren't coming. Are you gonna sit?**_

_**Tommy: I have to leave, I'm sorry.**_

_**Jude: Sit, talk to me.**_

_**Tommy: I got a flight to catch, I don't think I'll be coming back.**_

_**She glared at him, her eyes screaming don't you dare.**_

_**Tommy: Bye.**_

_**He walked out the door as Jude handed, well, more like shoved money in the waiter's hand.**_

_**Jude (now following): So you're not coming back? Tommy? Tommy!**_

**_She ran until she was next to him, he hadn't reached the car yet and she grabbed his arm and turned him around. They were so close, and Jude was letting go that easily, she wasn't letting _him _go that easily. "You are going to talk to me Tom."_**

_**Tommy (not making eye contact): Jude, I really need to go, I can't tell you why but I need to leave. Please don't make this harder than it already…**_

**_She silenced him by grabbing his collar and pressing her lips against his. It didn't take much for him to get dragged into the dark by the passion and love he felt for her. He moved her back until her back was pushed up against the window of the restaurant. He ran his fingers through her hair and then down to her hips where they rested. Jude's hands were behind his head pulling him closer. He finally realized he was never going to be able to leave her after this, he should have just gone. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. She started whispering, "You still wanna leave? I need you here, Tommy, did you ever think about that?"_**

**_He pulled away and looked at her, she saw the tears forming behind his expressive blue eyes, and she knew he was still going to leave. "Jude, you don't need me. You want me here and I want to be here but I cant I have some things I need to take care of. Stay strong and try to forget about me. I will remember you enough for the both of us." With that he let her go and walked away. He went into his car (where he was alone and not with that old man) and started to pull away. Jude was still screaming his name, not following though, she knew his mind was made up. He decided he was going to break her heart, even if that wasn't his direct intention he knew it was going to happen. And once Tom Quincy's mind was made up he never changed it. Jude understood that. Although she would never try to forget about him, no, not ever. It just wasn't possible._**

**Tommy and Britt ended up in front of a building. Tommy didn't realize how they got there but the rest of the trip was silent. Britt pointed to a room filled with the backs of heads and a woman speaking in the front. He decided to slip into the room and sit down. He was in the back room and didn't see any bright, red heads. He saw a few blondes but none looked like Jude. He started to wonder if Britt brought him to the right room so he looked back up at her, she rolled her eyed and nodded. She understood what he was asking her. She coughed in the back of the room and asked to see Mike, saying it was important and it would only take a minute. The teacher was nice and excused him; Mike got up and walked by everyone and up to Britt. They went into the hallway to talk about plans for a vacation they were planning. When Mike returned the teacher handed out the tests. Tommy got nervous. _Tommy's thoughts: a test! Oh my god. I never even fully graduated middle school (a/n middle school here is 6-8th grade so since he dropped out in 7th so I am going by Ny times here cause that's where I am) oh god. What the hell is pi? They aren't talking about the dessert I know that but seriously. Oh god, look at everyone's pencils go. I can't do this. Why does the teacher not realize I am not in this class? God I cannot do this. What does that say? No. 21 (a/n couldn't resist lol) Pa-path-ogrean-Pythagorean Therom. I can't even say that! Wait, is the teacher talking, please say the test is cancelled. Please! _**

**Mrs. Madonia: be happy class, no. 21 should be a sheer giveaway. My regular class has much harder questions then that! I must be crazy to give my honors class and easy question. But I felt bad for those of you that didn't study.**

**She said it with a smile and Tom was lost. _Tommy's thoughts: wait. Did she say and honors class? Jude like, never cared about school and now in math, her worst subject, she is taking an honors class. God she must have changed so much. I can say what other changes she's gone through…no…bad Tommy! _**

**Tommy mentally slapped himself. He pretended to look busy until the teacher told everyone that if they finished they could go and no class next week, if you didn't finish she expected you there to go over it and they wanted them to write a paper to replace the failing grade. Tommy slipped the paper onto the floor but it slid down the stadium seating. There was no one left in the classroom except the teacher collecting some papers, Alex, Jude, (both who hadn't noticed yet) Tommy, and like 3 other kids gathering their books. Tommy's paper flew down and knocked a girl's shoe. The girl was average height with auburn colored hair. It was a little lower than her shoulders and wavy. He just hoped she didn't realize the paper. She did. She bent down to pick it up and turned around. She had a smile because Alex said something funny about the test but then her smile faded when she realized whose paper it was. Jude and Tommy's eyes locked for a minute. Tommy was amazed. Jude looked gorgeous. Alex hadn't noticed this little staring contest and took the paper from Jude's un-moving hands. He looked at it and saw no name or any answers. Just a bunch of pencil eraser marks. "Well dude it looks like you got a paper to write man." Alex said looking up and chuckling. Then he noticed Jude and Tommy staring at each other and decided to leave, he put a reassuring hand on Jude's shoulder and leaned into her, he whispered in her ear "I'll be outside with Ken alright, holler if you need anything. We still going out to lunch?"**

**Jude nodded not taking her eyes off Tommy. Alex went to walk out the door but stopped for a few second to give Tommy a look, a look that said 'don't mess with her.' Tommy didn't even notice, he was too busy studying Jude. Alex didn't know about Tommy and Jude, Jude never told anyone; except Sadie and look where that got her.**

**Jude blinked first and going against her head and her gut she ran over to him and jumped into his arms. His strong arms that she missed so much. "I missed you" she whispered.**

**Tommy was taken aback by this but took advantage of it. He wrapped is arms around her back and lifted her up, "I missed you to girl, so much" He whispered into her hair.**

**She finally got back down and smiled, "I was totally not expecting you here. Oh my god! Did you take the test? You're lucky, that was pretty easy." She said nonchalantly.**

**Tommy: Well I was not expecting that welcome. And since when are you in honors anything? I always knew you were smart but you never seemed to care. Especially with math. And what is pi? And the Pythagorean therom?**

**Jude started laughing, shyly. She still didn't completely trust Tommy she just didn't want to get into a fight, or start off mad at him. "Once I left my family I started getting bored a lot. So I started reading the books they gave me. And then, on the test I actually knew what I was doing." Jude said it sarcastically, "I think they call it studying or something crazy like that."**

**They both started laughing. Tommy put his arm around her shoulders and Jude immediately stopped laughing. She didn't mind it was just weird. "So, um. Pi is 3.14 which you use to find the circumference of a circle usually. It is like some really long ongoing number but we abbreviate 3.14. And the Pythagorean therom is a2+b2c2 which you use to find the missing side of a right triangle. Those were like the easiest questions Quincy what is up with you? Old age getting to what you learned in school? Should I worry about Alzheimer's?" Jude said playfully pulling out of his grasp and looking at him as if she were mocking him. They were outside the building now and Alex and Ken were waiting there by Ken's Porsche. Alex told Ken what was going on and they both walked over to Tommy and Jude.**

**Alex: Jude! We going to lunch or what. Ken said he's starving. Oh, hey, I'm Alex.**

**Alex stuck his hand out for Tommy to shake, Tommy took it and looked at Jude. Who smiled. Tommy then stuck his hand out for Ken to shake.**

**Tommy: I'm Tommy, nice to meet you guys.**

**Ken didn't take his hand. He had his hands in his pockets and decided to leave them there; Tommy pulled his hand back and looked awkwardly at Jude, who was giving Ken a what-the-hell type of look.**

**Ken: You coming to lunch with us, we're heading over to Venetzia's. Good food, nice help, nice place.**

**Ken never took the scowl off his face.**

**Tommy (returning the scowl as seeing Ken was a threat): Yeah, that'd be cool. If it's alright with Jude, sorry didn't catch your name.**

**Jude (now jumping into the conversation): Ken! His name is Ken and we would love for you to join us Tommy, really good Italian food. You can follow us, kay?**

**Jude looked up at Tommy but he was too busy looking at Ken.**

**Tommy: Ken? Where's Barbie? I'm assuming she's your girlfriend I mean you already got the whole plastic boy toy thing down.**

**Ken: Actually I'm single, Barbie was a little too plastic for me. I like to keep my options, open, you know?**

**Ken looked at Jude and then Alex and nodded his head in the direction of his car. Then he looked back at Tommy, "Just follow the Porsche alright? And try not to get lost. Coming Alex? Jude?"**

**Alex + Jude: Yeah, yeah be right there.**

**The three of them started heading over to the Porsche. Tommy watched them walk away and then headed over to his own car. _Tommy's thoughts: a Porsche? What is he trying to upstage my viper or something? That gay little pretty boy. He wants Jude, I can tell, well he isn't going to get her. Wait, man, keep you cool like Kwest said/ Don't get all overprotective and dumb shit like that. Don't do it. _**

**They pulled up to the restaurant and walked inside. They talked about a bunch of stuff. Jude was silent the whole car ride. She talked to Alex though. She knew Ken liked her, sort of, but she never thought it was that strong of feelings. She talked to Alex and they came up with a way to have fun at lunch. Instead of sitting next to Tommy or Ken at the table, like they were begging her to with their eyes, she sat next to Alex and was sort of flirty through the whole meal. Not that Alex minded in to slightest.**

**Then lunch was over and Jude needed to get to the studio. Ken offered to drive but Tommy said he was going there anyway to visit Chaz and talk to Kwest about the day's events. Eventually they got to the studio and walked in on Sadie and Chaz going at it on the soundboard. Jude turned around abruptly and ran right into Tommy's chest. He held her and shut the door. Then he took her home. She started crying about how she needed to be a part of everything good in her life just so Jude's life would sink a little lower. Tommy didn't know how to comfort her. He just held her when he thought appropriate and they finally got back to her house. She managed to tell him where she lived. When she walked in the door with tear stained cheeks Britt ran to her side. Then she shot Tommy a death stare, "What the hell did you do to her!"**

**Tommy: I didn't do anything!**

**Jude looked up at Britt then Tommy, "You two know each other?"**

**Britt rolled her eyes: Yeah, I told him where to find, sorry. Stupid mistake I know.**

**Jude looked down: Know, it wasn't Tommy, I saw…I saw Sadie today.**

**Alex's face shot up and he ran through the kitchen and pushed Britt out of the way gently. He then wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her close. Then she really let the tears flow. In between sobs she tried to explain what had happened so Alex knew, he was her strongest confidante and needed to know. "she was…with…Chaz…and th…they were…on…on the soundboard…god…I hate her…I hate her so much Alex!"**

**Alex just held her tighter. Shushing her and everything; stroking her hair and telling her it would be alright. Tommy's eyes wondered to the floor. He didn't need to see another guy, who he hadn't decided was a threat or not, holding his girl.**

**After awhile Jude lifted her head and wiped her tears. "Matt called, he wanted to hang out with us tonight and Ted said we were welcome there anytime. You guys wanna go?"**

**Alex nodded knowing she needed to get away. Tommy saw Alex nod and just agreed; he had no idea who Matt or Ted was. Britt jumped with joy and grabbed Jude's wrist. "Let's go get ready!" she squealed.**

**Tommy sat down on the sofa across from Alex and after rubbing his eyes and his temples he looked up and him. "That was great what you did for Jude; you knew exactly what she needed."**

**Alex chuckled to himself "wasn't expecting that."**


	3. Going out and coming home with bruises

2. Going Out and Coming Home W/ Bruises

Tommy: What do you mean?

Alex: well, it's totally obvious that you are into Jude. And based on the way she was looking at you I am guessing you are an old friend that screwed up. Am I right?

Tommy: yeah (changing the subject) so who is Matt and…um…Ted? Where are we going?

Alex: Matt is a friend who likes to party way too much and Ted is like Jude's new father figure but he is awesome and owns a club. It's a really hot spot and everyone from school goes there, plus the people from the school across town. You look okay; no need to change or anything but I'm going to go change. Ken is probably coming to. Try to act civil for Jude's sake, huh?

Tommy nodded. As soon as Alex was upstairs Ken knocked on the door and a slightly shorter guy with brown curly hair was behind him. Ken stepped in when Tommy opened the door and Matt soon followed. Matt stuck his hand out to shake Tommy's. "Hey, I'm Matt. Are you coming with us tonight? Please tell me you are not with Brittany." Matt had a thing for Brittany and he respected her by not saying anything and just acting like friends because she was with Mike but is sort killed Matt inside to see Brittany with any other guy.

Tommy: No, Man. I'm Tommy and yeah I'm coming tonight. I am actually an old friend of Jude's.

Matt cocked a brow and Ken sighed loudly while looking away. Tommy glared at him.

_**Upstairs to the Girls**_

Britt: So Tom Quincy, what is the deal with that?-Britt called from the bathroom putting her make-up on. Jude's was already done and she was now deciding what to wear.

Jude: What are you talking about? He was my producer and then he left. I was upset because we worked well together. That what you want to hear?

Britt: No, what I want is the truth and that was not it. So let's try being honest. He is one of the most gorgeous guys I ever met and there is no way he could resist you while working hours on end in a cooped up studio, especially with your voice filling, said studio.

Jude (laughing): Okay, okay. You want to know what really happened.

Britt (getting giddy ran back to Jude's bedroom and flopped down on the bed): Tell me tell me!

Jude (also sitting down): Okay, at my first performance I was 15 and I kissed him. He was like your only fifteen, blah blah blah. Then on my 16th birthday he kissed me with such, ugh, passion. Then he told me to forget about it because I was only 16. Then he started dating Sadie. When I found out I asked him if he cared about her more than me and he said you can't ask me that. Then on my 17th birthday he and Sadie had broken up and we both got locked in a studio space. We wrote a song and I was pissed at him because we thought he cheated on Sadie. He told me he never cheated on her and that is would have never worked anyway. I asked why and he said you know exactly why and I did, it was because of his feelings for me, the feelings why Sadie and I don't speak anymore. We almost kissed but people walked in at the last second. Then after my 2nd album was finished we made out. It was great. Then he asked me out on a date and he showed up an hour late. Then he said he had to leave. (You could see Jude's face and voice get less excited and more pained) I kissed him because I wanted to still hold on. He kissed back but he still left. I haven't seen him since today.

Britt: Well, why don't we make him squirm at what he never fully got?

Jude: If we do that you are going to have to pick out my outfit because I cannot decide.

Britt squealed with joy and lunged into Jude's closet. Jude laughed and went to check her make-up. It was good. When she came back Britt was standing there holding a jean skirt. It looked like it was sand blasted but it was still really cute. The shirt was a dark green tube top with some gold sparkles on it. The shoes were heels and tan. Jude smiled and took the outfit from Britt's extended hand. Britt was wearing a black halter top with a v-neck that showed her new belly-button ring and nice black dress pants. When Jude came out, however, Brittany was wearing a bikini top under her shirt. "What is with the bathing suit? Aren't we going to Ted's place?"

Britt: Yea, then after we are going to Ken's cousins house. He is having a party and they have a pool. Jason (the cousin) just called. He wants us there. He thinks we are two awesome girls and he told us we could bring whoever we want. I figured we could drop by Ted's and then head over to the party. That okay?

Jude: Yeah, Can you get my bikini for me? You borrowed my favorite one last week and it's still in your room.

Britt: oops, sorry. I'll get it.

Britt ran into her room and grabbed Jude's bikini. It was just a plain jet black halter bikini top and jet black bottoms. Jude thanked her and slipped it under her clothes. As they were leaving to go downstairs they saw Alex in his room. They told him to wear a suit so he did and just slipped on a tee shirt. They all made their way downstairs and saw Ken and Matt on the couch and Tommy in the recliner. Ken and Tommy never took their eyes off one another and Matt was sitting there fidgeting with his hands in his lap, obviously uncomfortable. Jude cleared her throat. And Tommy and Ken shot up from their positions; they couldn't stop staring at Jude. Matt was staring at Brittany.

Jude: Um, okay so we are going to stop at Ted's and then Ken, Jason called and said he is having a party and wanted us there so; Alex could you spare some suits so we can go?

Alex: Sure let me just…

Tommy: No, it's okay; I probably won't go swimming anyway. I'll just tag along.

Ken: And I could just borrow a pair on Jason's. We are the same size after all.

Brittany: But Jason is like 3 years older than us.

Ken: I don't know what happened but he stopped growing awhile ago. We're the same size.

Matt: Um, I am, having never met Jason, still want to go but _I _need a suit from Alex. That cool?

Alex: Yeah man. Let me just go grab one. You wanna come a pick one out. I don't really know your style.

Matt: Sure.

Tommy and Ken: You look great Jude. They then glared at each other realizing that the other just complimented their girl.

Jude (blushing): Thanks guys. Tommy, you really don't want to go swimming, it's so nice out and I think the pool is heated.

Tommy: No, I'm good. Thanks though. I'll be fine.

Jude: O-Kay, suit yourself.

Ken: So Jude, who you riding with? Tommy can follow us if you want.

Jude: I don't know, I think I'll ride with Tommy to make sure he doesn't get lost or anything. He has a tendency to not like following behind.

Tommy (smirking for 1. Jude picked him and 2. His come-back): Depends who I'm following.

Jude hit his arm playfully and Tommy went into mock pain.

Britt: Jude, Don't forget we are dropping by Ted's first. That's where I told Mike to meet us.

Alex and Matt came down just as she said this and Matt (Brittany's back was to them) acted like he got shot in the heart and fell to the floor. Everyone started laughing and Brittany couldn't figure out why.

Jude (still laughing grabbed onto Tommy's shirt and started pulling him toward the door): You guys ready yet or what?

They all got in their 'assigned' cars. Tommy and Jude in Tommy's Viper; Ken and Matt in Ken's Porsche; and Alex offered to drive Brittany on his motorcycle. She was hesitant because of her hair but Alex held up a covering helmet that would secure it.

_**In Tommy's Viper**_

Tommy: So how did you meet this Ted guy? How do you know he's safe? Alex said he was like a father figure to you.

Jude: We went to the club once and he came up to me and asked if I recognized him; I didn't so I said no. He told me he was the guy that owned most of the clubs I played at on my club tour. He and my mom went to middle school together or something before he moved to Ny. Ever since then I have been going to the club more and more. Before I stopped talking to my mom she said she remembered him so it wasn't just some lame excuse thing, he takes care of me. And he is so awesome. He lets me drink but not enough to get me drunk, I am always welcome at the club, he lets me bartend sometimes, which is always fun, he also cooks my favorite food whenever something good or bad happens. Ted doesn't cook for anyone but if I get a good final grade or it's my birthday he will cook; and if I get out of a bad break up he will do it to cheer me up. He is great. You would like him.

Tommy: He lets you drink? Your not 21 yet.

Jude: It's only like a pina colada or Malibu rum and coke. It's never like a tequila shot or anything. He is constantly watching over me.

There was a comfortable silence for awhile besides the occasion Jude telling Tommy where to go. Then Tommy spoke…

Tommy: I'm sorry I left Jude. I just had to and I didn't want to drag you into it. If there was anyway I could keep you and take care of what I needed to take care of I would've, but the only way I would be able to do that is if you gave up everything and came to Montana with me. I didn't want to disrupt your life like that. After you hit no. 3 on the radio I realized I couldn't take that all away from you. Then while I was on my way down I heard you hit no. 1. Then I knew I made the right choice. And look at where you are now. Who knows where you would be if you came to Montana.

Jude (looking out the window): With you, I would be with you.

They both sighed and went back into silence. It was slightly awkward but Jude understood. She didn't agree with Tommy but she understood him. They got out and Tommy saw the line to get into the club. Jude didn't even notice she just said hello to the bouncer and walked in. Everyone pulled up and followed suit, Tommy too. The inside looked great. He spotted Jude standing next to a shorter man with a pony tail and tattoos all over his arms. He put an arm around Jude and Jude went onto her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. Then Tommy walked over to her. The older man looked at Tommy and stuck out his hand.

Man: Hi, I'm Ted. You this girl's boyfriend? 'Cause if you are you better not hurt her. Hell if you aren't her boyfriend you better not hurt her. Understood?

Tommy looked Ted straight in the eye and took his hand, with all sincerity in the world he said: Understood sir. I'm Tommy.

They dropped hands and Tommy turned around and told Jude that she could find him near Alex. Jude turned her attention over to Ted.

Ted: I like him. None of the guys you bring here ever looked me straight in the eye. Alex did eventually but you two don't mesh well, you understand? But that Tommy boy could be good for you. I am seeing the way he looks at you and I can't tell if I should kick his ass or be happy that someone could love you so much.

Jude laughed: We're just friends Ted. He's an old friend who is not yet worthy of getting any further then friendship.

Ted: Fine, just don't count out that boy yet. He still got some fight left in him, and please don't start dating Ken. That pretty boy is such a suck up and defiantly not right for you. He might seem too good to be true but that I don't think he is good enough for you.

Jude nodded and went to join her friends. Brittany caught up with Mike and left for Jason's party. After dancing for about 3 songs with Alex Tommy walked over. Tommy smirked and looked at Jude, "Mind if I dance with you, at least once."

Jude: If you're lucky maybe twice.

They both laughed and Alex stepped aside. What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts came on the speakers.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me  
**_

People began to crowd the dance floor so Tommy and Jude were forced to get closer. Tommy put his hands on her hips and she had her hands around his neck.**_  
_**

_**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
**_

Tommy started to hum along and sing (quietly). Jude looked up at him surprise. Tommy didn't strike her as a country guy. She personally though, thought Rascal Flatts was great. "You a country fan Quincy?"

Tommy looked down at her and dropped his voice to a whisper: Don't tell anyone

They both laughed and Tommy pulled her a little closer. Jude rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm tighter around his neck, in a position like she was hugging him. Tommy continued to sing.

_**  
It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**_

Tommy (low enough so only he himself could hear): I love you**__**

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  


Jude let a single tear run down her cheek; she wished Tommy would just tell her he loved her.

_**  
What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**_

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

Jude pulled away but Tommy wouldn't let go. He still held onto her but brought her at arm length so he could look into her eyes. He saw her pleading for him to take away her pain but he couldn't. As much as he wanted just feel it for her she needed to heal herself. He brought her into a tight hug and he heard a sob escape her throat.

Over at the bar Ken was watching from afar. He took the last sip of his 4th, very strong rum and coke. Let's just say it was more rum, than coke. He slammed the glass down and stormed over to where Jude and Tommy were staring intently into each others eyes. Tommy started to lean down when Ken drunkenly tapped Tom on the shoulder. Jude looked away embarrassed because she came so close to kissing him.

Ken (slurring uncontrollably): Don't you think we should get going. The party might die out soon and I wanted to see my cousin.

Jude: Um, yeah. Gimme your keys, you cannot drive. Tommy can you, um, follow me?

Ken (handing her the keys): Yeah Tom, can you follow _us._

Tommy glared at him and nodded toward Jude. "You gonna be okay with him?"

Ken: She will be just fine, don't worry your pretty little boy band butt about that?

Jude rolled her eyes and apologized to Tommy who shrugged it off. Tommy helped Jude get Ken to his car. Ken sat in the passenger seat and Jude thanked Tommy who ran to get his car. Jude got in the drivers seat and started up the car. They drove up to a huge ass house with florescent lights on and a whole bunch of cars in the driveway. Ken had pretty much fallen asleep and Jude parked the car and shook him awake. Ken moaned and wouldn't wake up. She looked behind her to see if Tommy was near her at all. He wasn't.

_**To Where Ever the Hell Tommy Is**_

_Tommy's thoughts: God, I can't believe I lost her. I was right behind her and then this idiot cut me off. How could I lose that black Porsche? God now I have no clue how to get to this Jason kids house. Maybe I should call Jude and get the address. Like it would help…Damn no service. I guess I will have to keep driving till I get a signal._

_**Back to Jude and Ken**_

Jude: C'mon Ken wake up. You're the one that wanted to be here.

Jude slumped back in her seat crossing her arms over her chest in exasperation. Then she felt two fingers stroking the side of her cheek. She looked over and saw Ken's eyes half open. He was now stroking her arm. She glared at him, trying to warn him to stop.

Ken (whispering): C'mon Jude. I know you don't want to have a relationship with me but no one needs to know about this.

Jude swatted his hand away but he just replaced it again. He leaned in and started to kiss her neck. She tried to push him off. She could easily get out and walk away but he was her friend and he was drunk. She couldn't leave him just sitting in his really nice car. God only know what would happen. She tried to get him to lay off and just come inside. He wouldn't, however, give up. She was happy to hear her phone ring. Ken laid back and then got up, frustrated and slammed the car door and then went inside.

Jude (answering her phone): Hello?

Tommy: Jude?

Jude: Uh, yeah. Where are you Quincy? Got lost?

Tommy: Yeah. I think I am at like exit (idk make up a no. cause I don't know what area they are in and w.e.)

Jude: Oh, that's not that far. Go to the next exit, turn right onto Harbored after about 2 miles and then right onto Main and we are at the party house. You will be able to tell which house. (She looked around) Trust me.

Tommy (laughing): Okay girl, you get there with Ken alright?

Jude: …Yea, why, um, why do you ask I mean why wouldn't I?

Tommy (seeing she is uncomfortable): Just asking. I know he's drunk and it's no secret he's into you Jude.

Jude (blushing): O-Kay Tommy. Everything's fine he just went inside and I am waiting out here, I guess for you.

Tommy: Well go inside girl. You never know who's around. I'll just call when I pull up and then you can come meet me and make me feel special.

Jude: I don't know, I really don't know or care about anybody here-

Then another voice was heard over the phone that made Tommy a little jealous.

Background Voice on Jude's End: Jude! Come on inside! We totally need to catch up!

Jude: Hey Jason! I'll be right in!

Jason (whining): No! Juuuude! C'mon in now! Please please please!

He came closer and got a good grip on her upper arm, dragging her playfully.

Jude (laughing): Okay Tommy, call me when you get closer and I'll meet you outside. Kay? Bye!

Before Tommy could even answer she hung up and got dragged over to the pool by Jason. Jason hadn't seen the heartbroken Ken yet.

Tommy got up to Main and saw all the cars in the driveway. He parked and saw Ken over under a far off tree. He shrugged it off figuring he just got rejected by Jude or some other meaningless chick. He walked into the back and saw Jude in her bikini along with Brittany and a bunch of other girls. She looked gorgeous but no one was actually swimming yet. Then Jude went over to another guy and acted like she was going to hug him. She swung her arms around her neck and jumped in the pool, bringing the guy with her. They both came up above water again, everyone was laughing, and even Tommy let out a slight chuckle. Then all the other girls and a bunch of guys jumped in. People were swimming now. And Tommy just leaned against the house hoping no one would recognize him as lil Tommy Q.

**Jude's POV (before jumping in with 'the guy'-_italics_ _are Jude's thoughts_)**

Britt: So you guys know that everyone has to do a dare at a party.

Everyone giggled and nodded. _Oh god I hope I get one that I can actually do. I also hope no one recognizes Tommy as Tommy. I can't wait to get my dare. Oh god, she's pointing to me. Please Britt be nice!_

Britt: Jude I want you to push Jason in the pool, but that's simple so get a piece of guy's clothing. Okay?

_I nodded. That wasn't so hard. No, what should I do. I sat there listening to everyone else's dare. Some of the girls got pale with fright and some laughed wickedly. I need to remember to thank Britt later; she can have quite the mastermind when it comes to stuff like this. Oh, I know what I'm gonna do. Tommy used to toy with me; it's time to show him that I learned a little something from that._

_After pushing Jason in the pool, which was pretty funny I decided to perform the second part of my dare. I got out of the pool after swimming for a little while and walked over to Tommy. I was still dripping wet but I thought it just added to the effect. I pushed through all of the people dancing until finally I was face to face with Tommy. I leaned in really close to his ear and whispered,_ "Mind if I borrow this?"_ I started to unbutton his shit until it was finally off. I felt his stiffen because I was so close. I slid the fabric off his shoulders and put it on. It immediately clung to my wet body and I finally got to see Tom Quincy speechless. I made my way back over to my friends and turned to look at him one last time and smirked, I also gave a little wave to try and snap him out of whatever little day dream he was in. Whatever. I was just upset that he was wearing a beater under the button-down shirt that I took. When he wasn't looking any more I gave the shirt to Britt and told her I did both my dares. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I slipped my clothes back on and made my way over to Alex who was also leaning against the door, away from Tommy of course._

Alex: Hey rock star. You seem pretty popular. Oh and great dare by the way. I saw the look on Tommy's face and doubled over laughing. I think people thought I was crazy because they didn't know what I was laughing at.

Jude: Oh, ha-ha. Wait! How did you know it was a dare?

Alex: Please, it's not that hard to figure out. Plus I am still a little bitter from when you kissed me at the first party.

They both laughed. Then Jude felt two strong arms circle around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. Jude honestly didn't know who it was but didn't worry. Then the person came really close to her ear and whispered, "Dance with me? Shorty?"

Jude turned around and threw her arms around Shay. They had become friends after he invited her to go on tour with him. He broke up with Eden and apologized about a million times. She eventually forgave him but they were going back to friends first. She had missed him and loved to party with him. She waved to Alex who waved her off to go have fun. Alex went in search of Ken.

Jude and Shay made their way to the dance floor. They started playing Little Sister by Truman. Jude and Shay were pretty spaced out but people started to flood the dance area. They inched closer and they were having fun. Jude had actually gotten really good at dancing since Shay had to teach her last time they danced together. The song ended and Shakira's Hips Don't Lie came over the speakers. They continued to dance but got a lot closer. Shay put his hands on her hips and turned her around so that they were both facing the same direction.

Tommy watched from afar. He was confused about the whole shirt thing but he discarded it. He knew nothing could happen between then seriously until they talked about why he left. They were both dreading that conversation. He knew. He did, however, get really pissed off when he saw Jude and Shay dancing together. They were getting a little too comfortable if you were to ask him. He didn't tear his eyes away from the pair until he heard people screaming and yelling 'fight! Fight! Fight!' He looked over and saw a bunch of people huddled over two guys going at it. Shay and Jude also noticed this and ran over. When they saw who was fighting Jude gasped and put a hand over her mouth. She turned to meet eyes with Shay, begging him to do something. Shay stepped in and pulled a fiery Nick off of a very bruised Chaz. Tommy, realizing who was fighting ran through the people and helped Chaz up. Nick was still fighting to get back at Chaz. Tommy pulled Chaz into the front and into the car. He looked up and saw a heartbroken Jude standing there and a tired Shay comforting her. He told Chaz to stay where he was and he walked over to Jude and Chaz.

Tommy: Jude, you alright?

Shay turned to look at Tommy: Why? You suddenly care. Because if I remember right I was the one helping her move on when you suddenly left and she had those fricken picture—

Jude grabbed Shay's arm and turned him around, frantically shaking her head 'no.'

Shay shut his mouth and turned to look at a very confused Tommy. Getting in his face: Take your boy band buddy and keep him away from Jude until _she_ contacts _you_ or _him, _got it? Good. See you around Saint Tommy.

Shay flipped him off and grabbed Jude's arm leading her away. Jude followed to Tommy's surprise. But she didn't get far because he grabbed her other arm. She looked at him a little relieved that he stopped her. Not because she was afraid of Shay but because she now knew that he still cared.

Tommy (still holding onto her): I am going to take Chaz back to his house. Then I will meet you back at yours alright? Can you call me?

Jude smiled and nodded. She then continued to follow Shay back to the party.

Tommy walked back to his car and got in the driver's seat. He looked at Chaz with pity. He knew Alex was the quiet type but you would never want to get him mad. Chaz looked pretty beat up. "Want to tell what that was about?"

Chaz: That Alex is one very overprotective kid, especially when it comes to Jude. I'm guessing she found out about what happened with Sadie. I came to apologize but Alex stopped me. I just feel ad because after what happened between me and Jude, I just didn't want her to think that I was using her to get to Sadie or something.

Tommy immediately stopped driving and glared at Chaz: What are you talking about? What do you mean using her?

Chaz: Oh…damn it. She didn't tell you?

Tommy (getting angry): Tell me what? Why don't you tell me Chaz? You see, I can hit you.

Chaz (gulped): We went out. Our breakup was mutual but we were both hurting after ward for awhile. Things have just been awkward ever since and when she found out about me and Sadie I wanted to make sure she knew that I really cared about her.

Tommy got an awfully tight grip on the steering wheel and started driving again: She didn't _hear _about you and Sadie she saw you. I drive her to the studio one day and we walked in on you and Sadie making out on the soundboard. And I don't even want to go into you dating Jude. I want to talk to her about it first.

The rest of the ride was silent. Tommy dropped Chaz at his house and then went back to Jude's. He could have gone to a hotel but he wanted to spend as much time with Jude as possible. He was sitting in Jude's room just looking around. He eventually fell asleep.

Shay dropped Jude off at home after they talked to Alex. He explained that he was just trying to look out for Jude. And she told him that she could take care of herself but she forgave him. When she went home she saw Tommy and he looked adorable. He was spread out on the bed and had and arm dangling off the side. Jude changed and lifted his arm. She climbed in next too him but he replaced him arm around her waist. She smiled and allowed him to stay there. They both had a full nights sleep. In each others arms.


	4. Playing Actress

3. Playing Actress

Tommy woke up and went to wrap his arms around the person that fell asleep next to him. But when he moved there was no one next to him. Oh well, Jude probably had class or something he thought. He, instead, hugged the pillow and got lost in her scent. He was happy and was about to drift back to sleep when he heard snickering.

Jude: Comfortable Quincy? Because I would love for you to enlighten me about what you were dreaming about with that goofy grin on your face but I wanted to see if you wanted to pace me.

Tommy (Who was now sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he opened them he saw Jude standing there in really short shorts and a sports bra, not only exposing her perfect stomach but her belly button ring. Tommy's weakness): Umm…uh…pa-pace you?

Jude (snickering again): Yea, It's Saturday. I run for awhile and then head over to the gym. You wanna _run _with me?

Tommy: Uh, sure.

Jude threw him shorts and a wife-beater. They were Alex's because she didn't want to go through Tommy's stuff. He got dressed and they started running on the sidewalk.

Tommy's thoughts: _Why does she need to run? What happened to the lazy Jude, I am okay with lifting weights and everything but my cardio isn't that great. God, she doesn't even look tired. But she is starting to sweat. Oh god she looks so hot right now. Since when does she have a belly button ring anyway? Fate just hates me doesn't it? I know I left without talking to Jude but must she torture me like this? God, she is already playing mind games with me._

Jude noticed that Tommy was slowing down and he looked deep in thought. She stopped running and leaned over, putting her hands on her knees. "Geez Tommy if running wasn't your thing I could've just gone by myself but don't slow me down."

Tommy chuckled: Yeah yeah Harrison. I was just thinking about…um…stuff.

Jude: Which one of my friends are you thinking about? I mean I bet like all of them hit on you last night.

Tommy: N-no. I wasn't thinking about anyone. Just, um…stuff like work and…yeah.

Jude laughed and continued running. They entered a park where a bunch of little kids and dogs were running and playing in the jungle gym area. Out in the field a bunch of girls dressed similarly to Jude were working on stunts. Britt was one of them and she turned around and waved at Jude before turning back to the squad. Jude waved but never once slowed down. Tommy did a pretty good job of keeping up and eventually they were going through town and ended up in front of the gym. Jude walked in and greeted a few people. Tommy followed awkwardly. Jude walked into the weight room and saw Kwest working on a machine. Tommy was surprised. Jude walked over to him as he stopped working.

Jude: So what are we working on today?

Kwest: Well, I was thinking---

Tommy: What's going on here?

Kwest: Chill man, we do this like every Saturday. I am sort of like Jude's personal trainer only I am not certified. I just spot her and stuff.

Kwest led Jude over to a machine that worked the stomach muscles. Tommy watched her work and couldn't help but stare at her belly button ring. He decided to work his arms so he wasn't standing there like a retard.

After about two hours Jude told Tommy and Kwest that she was going to take a shower. She walked into the locker room and the guys were standing there in silence. It was finally broken.

Kwest: So, I guess I owe you an apology. (Tommy looked at him questioningly) You didn't hurt Jude like I thought you would. It better stay that way man. She's got a lot going on now. Especially with you back it doesn't just bring problems between you two; a lot goes on between Jude and, pretty much everyone she knows when it comes to you.

Tommy: As much as I want to take credit for not hurting her, we still need to have the talk about why I left and stuff. And as much as I don't want to hurt her I can't help but think that I might and that kills me man, it just kills.

Kwest nodded in understanding. Finally, his best friend was realizing what he does to this girl, and coming to terms with what she does right back to him.

Jude finally come out of the locker room in jean capris, a clash tee shirt that she rolled up and tied in the back almost as high as a midriff, and her running shoes. Her auburn hair was pulled high into a pony-tail. She smiled at the guys and asked Tommy if he was ready to go. He nodded and they walked out of the gym after saying good-bye to Kwest.

Tommy (they were walking side by side and Tommy grabbed her hand intertwining there fingers): One, we need to talk. Two, where are we going?

Jude (looking down at their hands and suddenly getting nervous): There's an old, abandoned park around here. I thought we could talk there.

Tommy: Okay.

They got to the park and Jude pulled her hand away from Tommy's. She jogged over to the rusted swing set and sat down. She started rocking back and forth.

Jude: I love it here. This is where I do most of my writing. I like how it's secluded and hidden behind those trees. It's like this little, old playground is all mine.

Tommy smiled: Yeah. So, you wanna try small talk or get right to it, why I left and what's going on here.

Tommy sat down on the swing next to her. She wouldn't meet his eyes and she turned away and squinted as the wind blew in her eyes. It also blew her hair back and off her shoulders. Tommy couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so beautiful. He brought a hand to her face and turned it for her so she would look him in the eyes. He didn't even process what he was doing, it was an impulse. When she was finally facing him he put a single finger under her chin and kissed her forehead as a single tear fell down her cheek. He wiped it away quickly. "My sister died." He whispered.

Jude's head shot up to look him right in the eyes, on her own. She opened her mouth to speak but he spoke first.

Tommy: Don't say you're sorry because I've heard it so much it really doesn't mean much to me anymore. That's not entirely why I left. If that was it I would have told you the story before I left the way I did. She had a daughter. Kailey, she's my niece and adorable. She was devastated when she lost her mom because she never really knew her dad. Don't get me wrong, her dad was a good guy. His name was Kory. He sent money every two weeks and called somewhat. He was there for my sister all through her pregnancy. He just wasn't ready emotionally, plus he was always traveling. After my sister died she left custody of Kailey to me. At the funeral Kory showed up and said he wanted to be Kailey's real father. I checked him out and made sure he was ready to be a father. I wanted him to get to know Kailey before he just took her off. That's where I was this whole time. Eventually I found the kid to be legit and he took Kailey. I am gonna continue to check up on her and him but I'm happy that their happy. Both of them.

Jude: I understand, I really do and I am happy that everything worked out but still, why didn't you tell me?

Jude started to sob; she couldn't help but relive the heartbreak she felt that night and every night after that without Tommy.

Tommy (sighed and hugged her close): I knew how we both felt about each other and I didn't know how long I was going to be with Kailey. I knew that if I told you what was going on you would say you wanted to come with me and help or something, and as much as I would love for you to come and help me raise Kailey, I didn't want you to throw your life away for me; which is what I knew you would be willing to do.

Jude got off her swing and went over to Tommy's. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. She buried her head in the crop of his neck and whispered, "You didn't want me to come with you. It's okay. But then why did you kiss me that night?"

Tommy (wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her closer): No, no no Jude. I didn't want you to throw away your family, you life, your rocketing career. And if I remember _you_ kissed _me. _I kissed back because, well, c'mon Jude. (He pulled away so he could look at her) You know how I feel about you. Once Kailey was gone and I knew she was going to be okay the only thing I would think about was how you were going to act when we saw each other again because I knew I wanted to see you again. Even when I was with Kailey I wanted to call you and tell you everything and tell you to come out and help me. I saved all 112 messages you sent me and I listened to a different one every day. Just so I could hear your voice.

It was after hearing Tommy, in a way; confess his feelings for her; that Jude knew things would be okay. Even if things didn't work out with Tommy in the end, or if they even officially went out; things would be okay. She pressed her lips to his and although he was taken aback it didn't take him long to react. He ran her hands through her hair pulling her closer. She got a grip on his beater and refused to let go. She was still sitting on his lap and although he didn't mind and she wasn't heavy his legs were giving out. He slipped off the swing and laid her down on the ground. She didn't break the kiss, but only intensified it more. Once seeing that laying her down didn't bother her he climbed on top of her. He eventually pulled away and looked at her. His eyes full of questions, once she fluttered her eyes open he saw that hers were also filled with questions. Once she comprehended what happened she shot up, causing Tommy to stumble on his side because he was on top of her.

Jude (pacing and running a hand through her hair): Oh, no no no. This…this…oh my god. What did I do? I can't do this. I won't do this. No, not again.

Tommy's heart broke when he heard her talking like that. His heart broke even more when she turned around and ran, right out of the park. He scurried up to follow her but when he passed the trees that hid the park he couldn't find her. A lot of people were walking around, it was like the city, and she didn't have her bright red hair anymore.

He found his way back to her house, he was going to get his stuff and find a hotel or go back to Kwest's. He wasn't going to leave but he knew he couldn't stay with Jude. It was now like 7 at night and Jude still wasn't back. Tommy made his way inside her house and saw Alex sitting there watching TV. Tommy just grabbed his stuff and put it in his car. Then he went back inside, he wanted to talk to Alex.

Jude wouldn't pick up her cell when Tommy called, he guessed she saw the caller i.d. and didn't want to talk to him. Maybe she would pick up for Alex.

Tommy: Uh, Alex?

Alex (looking up from the TV): Yea?

Tommy: Jude kind of ran away from me, that was at like 2 and she isn't back yet. I'm worried and she hasn't picked up her cell for me, you think you could call to see if she's alright.

Alex: She's fine. She came by here at like 3. She grabbed Britt and they went out. I asked where they said nowhere. They are probably just going to Ted's or Mike's house or something like that.

Tommy: Oh, um, okay. Can you call me when she gets back? Just to make sure she's okay?

Alex nodded as Tommy wrote down his cell number. He went out to his car and drove over to Kwest's place. When he pulled up he noticed an extra car. He silently prayed that Kwest didn't have a girl in there.

Tommy knocked on the door and Kwest answered, Tommy looked past Kwest to see someone sitting on the couch. Tommy's eyes widened but he walked in to talk to them anyway.

_**Going Back to Jude when she got home at like 3**_

Jude stormed into the house and saw Britt at the table reading a book. Jude grabbed her forearm and stormed upstairs. They changed and stormed out waving to Alex who was working on his laptop.

Jude and Britt were walking in silence. Brittany knew Jude needed to vent and this was her way of doing it. She knew not to ask Jude about it but just go along with whatever Jude was doing. Only, Britt started to wonder what was going on when Jude led her away from Ted's and toward a whole other part of town.

Britt: Um, Jude. Where are we going? I know you need to vent and everything but Ted's is that was. (Britt said jabbing a thumb to her right.)

Jude: I know. There is always a house party going on in this area and no one knows us there. That's where I wanna go tonight. Thanks for coming with me.

Britt just nodded. She didn't feel comfortable going to a house party. Jude wasn't naïve to what goes on at these downtown parties but Britt knew she wasn't thinking right. But Jude was determined and there was no talking her out of it now.

They passed a small house with Christmas lights everywhere even though it was late spring. There was loud music playing and people laughing. Jude heard splashing in the back and figured there was a pool. So, she **knew** it was a party, she **knew** there was music and people, she **thought **there was a pool, and she **knew** there was alcohol. Her and Britt made there way inside and eventually lost each other. Britt saw some people she knew and Jude wandered off while she was talking. Jude was standing on the side watching people dance and then she noticed someone she knew.

Jude: Jason! Jason over here!

Jason (Ken's cousin) noticed her and walked over to her spot on the wall.

Jason: Hey! What are you doing here? You know Ethan?

Jude shook her head 'no'. "I just needed to vent, Britt is here too but I sort of ran away from her."

Jason shook his head in understanding. "Well, if anyone bothers you just give a yell alright. Or if you need to talk we can go out in the back where it's quieter or something."

Jason was a real playboy. Sometimes he was worse that Tommy, but he really knew what Jude needed. He could be really sweet. Just watched him walk off and get lost in the crowd. Jude wondered to the backyard. It was quieter but still loud. There were just as many people too. Jude saw the pool. Scratch the **thought** above, she knew now. She was walking around. People were either grinding or making out. Some people were swimming but the pool was hardly full. A guy came up to her from behind and leaned in close to her ear. "You wanna go skinny dipping with me? I have a hunch you look really hot while wet."

Jude turned around abruptly. She wanted to say something like 'no, that's alright' but she was now pushed up against a wall and he seemed to be on the strong side. Her 'no, that's alright; then turned into a 'get the hell away from me.'

Now that she was facing him he leaned down again to whisper in her ear while playing with the hem of her shirt, "Or we could go inside and get wet all on our own."

Jude swallowed hard as he led her inside. Why wasn't she fighting? Something inside told her it would be alright, she was at a party and could do whatever she wanted. But the rest of her was screaming 'rip that guys head off!' How is it that one small voice could overcome the rest of her screaming body?

She learned the guy's name as Mark, a few people called out to him and he answered. He brought her to the dance floor and got rather close to him. She could tell he was drunk so she found a beer herself. She hated the taste of it she really did but it was alcohol, and she needed it right now. She started buzzing but wasn't drunk. She knew when to stop so she put her drink down. She started to take a liking to Mark. They were dancing for a long time. Her cell continued to ring but she never even processed what it was. Eventually she and Mark stopped dancing and he led her into the kitchen. There was almost no one in there. He looked at her and smiled. She was confused until he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back. He picked her up and put her on the counted stepping in between her legs. He had one hand on her hip, slightly under her shirt, and the other hand was holding a tight grip on her knee. Her hands were sitting on his shoulders. He pulled away when he heard her cell ring again. "Do you have a boyfriend or something?" she asked out of breath, Jude could tell the alcohol was wearing off, on both of them.

Jude: No, but he acts like it.

Jude leaned down to kiss him again, he was a good kisser, and he took the kiss but ended it quickly. "Answer the phone; just tell him you're alright. That way he will finally leave us alone. You want me to take care of it?"

Jude considered this, it would really piss Tommy off but Tommy would freak out even more then she wanted him too. She nodded 'no' and unclipped her phone from her jeans and opened it up to see Tommy's picture. She opened up the phone and gave and exasperated 'hello?'

Tommy: Jude, where are you? I know you're upset but I need to know you're alright. It's like 10 and Alex said you haven't been home since 3.

Mark started to kiss her neck and whispered 'I can take care of him if you want.' Jude shook her head 'no' again and tried to talk to Tommy but Mark was distracting her.

Jude: Tommy, I'm fine. I am at a party with Britt. Actually she left with people she knew a while ago. Jason's here I think. I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me.

Tommy: Where are you! You're not at Ted's I want to make sure you're okay!

Jude was now getting mad: Yeah I'm not at Ted's! So what! I can't go anywhere besides Ted's. I am at a party downtown. I'm at E-E---(she couldn't remember the name Jason told her)

Mark had enough, he took the phone from Jude and considered hanging up but then he figured he would play with the guy on the other end a little bit.

Mark: Jude, baby it's alright. (Tommy heard in the background, and then Mark turned to the phone) Listen, you gonna keep calling? Or do you want me to just leave the phone on so you can hear me and Jude get intimate? I don't think you wanna hear that. And by the way, she doesn't need a keeper. She's out having a good time and I am the fun toy hat she picked to play with and cure her boredom. Her boredom with old, tired toys like _you_.

Mark waited for Tommy to respond but he was speechless. Mark hung up and handed the phone back to Jude. "You alright?" he asked, sincerity coming from each word.

Jude nodded and started to nibble Mark's ear. "Thank you." She whispered. He cupped her face and brought it to meet his. He kissed her again. She hopped off the counter as he led her to one of the few unoccupied bedrooms and se followed, never breaking the kiss.

**_Back to Kwest's House (when he first got there)_**

Tommy: Dude, what the hell are you doing here?

Kwest moved out of the way so Tommy could get in. The person on the couch stood up.

: I wanted to talk to you. You kind of shut up last night after I told you about Jude.

Tommy: Chaz, I really don't know what you want to talk about, and I really don't wanna talk about your relationship with Jude. Is that it?

Chaz: Well, I need you to talk to Jude for me. I am guessing she is kind of mad to say the least about what's going on with Sadie. Which is nothing by the way. I don't really know what happened. She just kind of came onto me and I was still, _am _still hurting over Jude.

Tommy: I think not. I am actually going to go call Jude now. Bye Bye Chaz.

Tommy walked into the kitchen and dialed Jude's number. She didn't answer. He figured he would call one more time just to try and make sure. When Jude picked up you know what happened. After the conversation he ran into the living room where Chaz was just about to leave and Kwest was saying goodbye.

Tommy: Ju-Jude! She's out having sex with some fag! God! What did I do!

He started pacing and then grabbed his keys. Chaz and Kwest stood there wide-eyed. Tommy then started mumbling to himself as he pushed passed Kwest and Chaz, "Downtown, she said she was at a downtown party. Which fucking way is downtown?"

Kwest (took the keys out of Tommy's hands): I'll take you man.

Chaz wouldn't move, his mouth was agape like a fish. Chaz got in his car and said he would follow but Tommy drastically took the keys back from Kwest. "No, man I need to help her alone. She will hate all of us if we just bombard her like this. Just tell me where to go. Where's downtown?"

Kwest pointed toward the left, he lived on a main street so there weren't really any turns to inform Tommy of. Tommy ran to the viper and sped in the direction Kwest told him to.

**_Back to the Party_**

Jason was searching frantically for Jude. He was worried, he knew how there guys got, especially when they were drunk and Jude was hot. No doubt about it. He asked a few people but no one really noticed her. He started asking around for Britt instead. Someone said they saw her leave with a bunch of girls. He relaxed and went to talk to Ethan.

In the bedroom:

Mark continued to kiss Jude, hard on the lips. She didn't mind but she did stiffen when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She was pressed against the wall and Mark had pinned her hands above her head. This caused her shirt to lift up a bit. Mark noticed this and began to kiss her exposed skin. He worked his was up her stomach and pulled her shirt up as he kissed. He finally removed her shirt completely and she released her own hands and pushed him over to the bed. She laid him down and climbed on top of him. He liked it when his girls took control of the situation. He smiled and ran his thumb over her naval. She removed his shirt and started to finger his belt. He propped himself up as she straddled him and he trailed kisses around her collar bone. She had undone his belt buckle and he was about to unclasp her bra when they heard doors being shot open and people screaming. Then another door opened. More screams. Someone was checking all the rooms.

Jude searched frantically for her shirt. She found it and slipped it on. She smoothed out her hair. She threw Mark his shirt and took a pen from the nightstand. She wrote her phone number on his arm and told him to call her. He nodded and pulled her in for another kiss. She reluctantly took it and ran into the bathroom. She poured water in her eyes to make it look like she was crying. Mark didn't understand why she did it, he watched her climb out the window. She second she jumped out the door swung open, reveling a very mad Tommy. Mark didn't know him but he figured it was the guy from the phone.

Tommy: Where's your girl?

Mark: She jumped out the window. Her dad called. (The lying came easily to him)

Tommy eyed the guy and continued to search for Jude. When he didn't find her he got really worried. '_There must be another party' _he thought. He got back in his car and started driving. He saw a girl with auburn hair walking, she looked tired and she looked like she was crying. He stopped the car and got out. 'Jude?' he whispered.

She turned around abruptly and ran into his arms. She would have to play actress or explain what was going on to Tommy. She chose to play actress.

Jude (sobbing): Tommy, I thought…thought he was nice. He was too forward and I couldn't…I wouldn't. Tommy, I didn't know when you called, it was so hard.

Tommy (holding her close and falling for the whole act): Jude…shh…it's alright. Who was he?

Jude: I…I don't know. We were just dancing and then he pulled me-

Tommy: Into a bedroom? (he remembered that punk kid who said his girl snuck out the window)

Jude figured Tommy found Mark: No, not a bedroom. They were all full he said, he pulled me into the bathroom. When someone started opening all the doors he slapped me because he thought I called someone (she brought a hand to her cheek) The he left so I ran. I ran for my life Tommy.

She cried into his chest and he held her tight. He brought her home and then went back to Kwest's after she fell asleep. Jude woke up to her cell ringing. She thought it was Tommy but the number was something she didn't recognize.

Jude: Hello?

: Jude, I am on my way to the mall. Wanted to know if you wanted to join me?

Jude: Mark?

Mark: Yeah, I wanna go on a date with you. I don't want you to think that last night was just a horny guy hitting on a pretty girl at a party.

Jude (laughing): Okay, (beep) I got another call so gimme like a half hour. Bye!

She switched over to the other line. It was Tommy.

Jude: Hello?

Tommy: Hey, I wanted to hang out today.

Jude I can't I'm going to the mall.

Tommy: I will meet you there because I really need to talk. Bye!

He hung up before Jude could tell him no. _Damn!_ She thought.


	5. Don't Fight Back

4. Don't Fight Back

Jude walked into the food court and saw Mark sitting at one table and only one table away was Tommy. _Jude's thoughts: Sure, they couldn't even sit far apart so I could go back and forth like they do in some movies. Damn! I'm getting closer! Who am I going to approach first? What if Tommy recognizes Mark? What if Mark says something to Tommy?_

Jude walked up to the two table and both guys noticed her. They both stood up like gentlemen but Tommy was quicker and pulled her into a hug. Mark got confused and then noticed it was the guy barging into all the rooms. Mark looked at Jude saying 'Should I Go?' with his eyes. Jude shook her head 'no.'

She looked at Tommy and then back at Mark, Tommy didn't know there was another guy behind him. Then when he saw Jude looking over his shoulder he turned around. He didn't remember the kid, it was dark in the room Mark and Tommy were in and Tommy was too pissed off to notice the guy's appearance, Mark stuck his hand out, "Hi. I'm Mark."

Tommy took the hand and shook it, a little too roughly from where Jude was standing. "Tommy," he responded.

Jude: Alright! Tom, you said we needed to talk and then me and Mark are gonna get something to eat. Right?

Tommy looked at her. "Jude, you're going on a date after what happened last night? Shouldn't you be taking it easy for awhile?"

Mark looked at her, then back at Tom. "Nothing happened last night. Sure, we danced and kissed but that was it. She doesn't need to be taking anything slow. That's why we were going on this date."

Jude's jaw dropped. Tommy turned around and punched Mark right in the jaw. Mark fell over and Tommy just kept going at him. Jude pulled Tommy off Mark; you should never underestimate her strength. She was able to hold him back long enough to say nothing happened. By this time everyone was crowding around the group. By everyone I mean not so many people because it was a Sunday morning in the food court.

Tommy: What do you mean nothing happened Jude! This punk almost raped you!

Mark (now getting up): Man, I didn't push her to do anything! We didn't even get to anything! Jude, you told him I raped you!

Jude let Tommy go but grabbed his arm leading him away from the crowd. She told Mark she would be right back to explain. She led him to a dark alley outside of the mall. No one followed so it was alright to let everything out.

Jude: Okay, so Mark kind of didn't do anything. I just didn't wanna have that talk with you about the phone call. Mark a great guy.

Tommy (pacing): So you would rather me believe that you got raped then talking to me. That's great Jude, that's just great!

Jude (grabbing Tommy's arm to stop him from pacing): I'm scared Tommy.

She started to tear as Tommy looked her dead in the eye. He saw fear, but what was she afraid of?

Tommy (cupping her face and making his tone softer): Of what Jude? Tell me what you're afraid of.

Jude (not meeting his gaze): Us. You. Me when I'm around you. Stuff like that. But most of all you.

Tommy dropped his hands from her face and laid them on her upped arms, and then he got a tighter grip and pulled her toward him. Their lips met and sparks flew. But, Jude wasn't thinking about Tommy, or the sparks. She was thinking about the confused guy sitting inside waiting for her to explain something that was all too complicated. She pulled back and Tommy rested his forehead on hers. His voice went down to a whisper.

Tommy: Jude, don't be afraid of what we can be.

Jude (sobbing): How can I not Tommy? How can I not after both my birthdays? Sadie? You leaving? I can't risk losing you after I let you in, so I have a reflex of keeping you out. I need to go talk to Mark. He was there for me last night. Sorry I can't say the same for you.

She walked out of his grasp and down the alleyway. Before she could get too far Tommy yelled and she stopped walking.

Tommy: I was there for you last night too Jude.

Jude turned around and he saw the tears now flowing down her cheeks: It's not just about last night Tommy.

Jude turned around again and kept walking; she walked briskly inside to where Mark was sitting holding his jaw. She walked over and sat next to him. He looked at her, waiting for her to start.

Jude: Okay, so I kind of lied to Tommy saying a guy I met got close to raping me. There was something that I wanted to avoid talking to him about and I found this as an excuse. I never actually thought the whole thing through and he invited himself to the mall this morning. I'm sorry you got dragged into this, and I'm sorry about last night. Please don't hate me.

Mark just nodded. "I guess I really don't have a shot with you right now huh?"

Jude's eyes wondered to the floor and she shook her head 'no.' Mark got up from his seat and hugged her, "I had fun last night thought" he whispered in her ear with a laugh.

He began to walk away but she stopped his and hugged him again. "Thank you" she whispered. He nodded and started walking again.

Tommy saw the whole thing. He was hurt that Jude was afraid of what they could be. He just knew that he would have to prove to her that we wouldn't leave again. He watched Jude exit the mall with her head hanging. He followed her. He didn't try to catch up to her but he made sure he didn't lose her. She walked out to her car and got in; he did the same with his Viper. He followed her and when he saw that she went home he decided to go back to Kwest's house. He got there and realized that if he was going to stay and prove to Jude that he was here for real then he would need to call Darius and get transferred here.

Darius: Tom? Sup?

Tommy: Hey D. I wanted to know if I could get transferred here. To Ny. I think I would work better with my friends here, you know Jude and Kwest.

Darius: Jude, your friend Tom? C'mon man. You want that girl bad, and as much as I know you two care about each other I'm not sure. If you two hook up and then you break her heart she starts writing sad songs which don't sell. So I'll have a depressed artist and no money.

Tommy: Uh…D? H-how did you know about me and Jude? Not-that there's anything to know, but, um…what gave you that idea?

Darius laughed: You think we're all blind man? Everyone knew. Kwest first pointed it out and then we realized it was just plain obvious. I didn't say anything because I knew you wouldn't do anything. Now she's legal and I can't control it anymore. Man, you two were like a regular comedy show for us everyday. The only person who didn't enjoy the show was you two and Sadie. Man, that girl can hold a grudge.

They both laughed. Tommy: So can I get transferred here?

Darius: I'll fax the paperwork over to my people. Just be careful with Jude man.

Tommy: Okay, thanks D.

Darius: Out! Later T.

They hung up the phone and Tom contemplated whether to call Jude and tell her or not. He decided he should go there and tell her in person.

Tommy pulled up to the house and knocked. There was only a Lexus in the driveway and it didn't look like anyone was home. He knocked anyway. Britt answered the door and looked surprised to see Tom. "Hey, what's up?"

Tommy: Jude here? I need to tell her something.

Britt: She left a little while ago with Alex, they went to the school studio and then I think Alex was her ride to the real studio. They usually hang out in the school studio together. You need directions?

Tommy nodded and Britt ran inside and returned with directions on a piece of paper. Tommy took it and thanked her. He then went back to his car and followed the directions. He finally found it and found the studio. He peeked in and saw Jude sitting there on a stool with Alex sitting across from her. She was strumming her guitar and he was plucking a bass. They were both singing and then they put their instruments down. Tommy didn't recognize what they were singing but he figured it was something special that they were working on together. Then he heard speaking.

Alex: You ready?

Jude: I don't know why the school wants me to practice a better instrument. The guitar is fine. (She huffed)

Alex (laughed): Because they want you to try a classical instrument, they view the guitar as punk rocker and that's it. You still want me to teach you?

Jude: Do I have a choice?

Alex: Well, no. But you could at least try to be enthusiastic about learning the violin. It's not that bad.

Tommy tried to stifle his laughter; he could not picture Jude holding a violin and play it correctly.

She picked it up and Tommy watched Alex place music in front of her. She stared at it for a minute and then started to play. Alex joined in with the piano and was humming along. Although he was only humming Tommy could tell that he had a good voice. Then he recognized the song they were playing. _My Heart Will Go On_ from _Titanic_. Tommy knew Jude loved that movie. That was when they had their third, well, fourth kiss. (If you count when Jude kissed Tom when she first started at the vinyl palace. Also her sweet sixteen and after her second album. It was before Tommy left that night.)

_**Flashback begins**_

_Jude was home alone, again, late at night. Tommy came over just to say hi and she persuaded him to stay. They were watching Titanic, even though it was a classic Jude had never seen it. They were watching it together and throughout the movie they inched closer and closer. Their sides were now touching and Jude had taken Tommy's hand, intertwining their fingers. When the boat started to sink Jude jumped into Tommy's lap and buried her head in his chest._

_Jude: "I hate it when the people die"_

_Tommy (not minding at all that Jude was in his lap): I thought you never saw this?_

_Jude (now looking up at him): I'm not stupid Tommy. I know the story-line I just didn't feel the need to see millions of people freeze to death when they could have been saved._

_Tommy just laughed at her. Jude was now watching but didn't move from Tommy's lap. That's when he froze, and Rose was forced to let him sink._

_The movie ended and they turned off the television. Tommy looked down at Jude, still in his lap, and she looked up at him. They inched closer and she whispered, "Please, promise me that you won't let me live if you know that you're going to die."_

_Tommy smirked: "Please, after seeing that you are never going on a boat."_

_Jude started laughing and looked away but Tommy brought her back to him while cupping her face and crashing his lips onto hers. It didn't take long for her to respond._

_Her hands shot around his neck and he laid her down on the couch. He climbed on top of her and then the door shot open. Her mom walked in and she had a man with her. Tommy quickly got off of her and stuttered out an excuse. Tommy could tell she was drunk and she looked mad. Jude looked at Tommy and pushed him up off the couch and then out the door, but he stopped and grabbed onto the door frame. "Jude, what's going on?"_

_Victoria made her way (while swaying from intoxication) up the stairs and turned around halfway up, "Jude, can you follow me please?"_

_Jude looked at the ground and then back at Tommy, "Tom, please just go. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay? Just. Go." Tom knew something was up because she never called him Tom, he was always Tommy; **her** Tommy. Tommy didn't move as he watched her go upstairs. Then he heard faint screaming coming from Jude's room._

"_How could you bring your producer here! He broke Sadie's heart! Sadie doesn't deserve that! What kind of sister are you!"_

_**SMACK**_

_He heard a thud which he guessed was Jude falling to the ground. He went to make his way up the stairs but was stopped by the guy Victoria had brought home. He shoved Tommy out the door before he even knew what happened. Then he locked the door and Tommy watched through the glass, the nameless guy walk up the stairs and then after a few more smacks and thuds, he heard Jude cry. Then Victoria came down running a hand through her hair and the guy had a smile on his face. Tommy was disgusted and turned to leave._

_**End Flashback**_

Tommy finally walked out from behind the curtain and Jude and Alex both looked up. Jude knew that Tommy had heard what happened that night, he tried to get her to stay with him but she was too distant after the kiss they shared.

Tommy: Hey guys, that sounded good Jude.

Jude (tucking a piece of hair behind her ear): Thanks, what are you doing here?

Tommy: I need to talk to you.

Jude looked from Tommy to Alex, who nodded and walked out.

Tommy walked over to Jude and wrapped his arms around her neck. She tensed a little but loosened up when he realized it was Tommy, her Tommy. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "Don't fight back; be with me Jude, because I can't be without you."

Jude smiled weakly, she still wasn't sure. Then he leaned down and kissed her with a lot of passion, how could she say no.

They finally pulled apart and he leaned over to her ear, "I love you, so much Jude." Then he kissed her neck and she replied, "I love you too Quincy." He picked her up and spun her around, and then he kissed her again. They were finally together.

**a/n: That's it. I thought it was going to be longer but it wasn't really going where I thought it would. I figured I would end it on a happy note. I am thinking of another story but I really don't know about a title or anything yet. Just a story line. Hope you all liked the story!**

**JFVSH**


End file.
